Far Away
by Safire Lupe
Summary: Songfic. Far away by nickelback. He's no longer far away from her heart. SatoshiXRisa oneshot


Declamation: I don't own DNAngel or the song "Far Away" By Nickelback.

Now on with the story…

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

FAR AWAY 

Wolf-of-the-Blue-Fire

Oneshot

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

He was so far away from her heart.

First, the one she loved broke her heart, then he left her, and then he was finally gone for good. Then she found someone for her heart, but he can't see it.

Her older twin sister's first love lasted, while she's left with nothing but a broken heart. They said that she would be the first to have a boyfriend because she's the most attractive of the twins… they were wrong.

The rain started to pour down from the heavens, soaking her long brown hair. Two droplets of water trailed down from the corner of her eyes, but they weren't from the rain…

They were tears.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Risa held onto her shoulders to try and warm herself from the cold rain shower. It's bad to go outside at the middle of the night, especially when it's going to rain. But she didn't cared, not at all.

She started to sulk some more. She didn't realize that a single white feather fell lightly on her feet.

"Why are you here?" Said a very familiar voice.

That second, she stopped crying and looked up.

There was a tall boy in front of her. She could see blue hair and blue eyes as well; He wore a dark blue shirt and a pair of black pajamas, all soak from the rain. Behind him were white wings from were the feather came from.

She recognized the boy easily, but almost mistaken him for his wings.

"Dark…" she said absentmindedly.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

A scowl appeared on the boy's face. "I am not Dark, because he will never come back, he will never return," he saw more tears forming from the edge of her brown eyes. "…He's gone…"

Risa cried some more. The boy walked close to her, his wings rustling behind.

"Why do you cry when I mention that he's gone?"

His hand drew into a fist.

"Is it because he left you? Is it because he's dead?"

"Stop it…"

"Or is it because you rely on him for love and comfort? Is it because he love some one else?"

"…Shut up…"

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

Satoshi calmed down a bit. Even though Krad was gone, he still had his wings, which he used to shield her from the rain.

She was still crying. Satoshi press his forehead on to hers. Risa was shocked to see tears falling from his blue eyes, mixing with the rain.

"…Hiwatari-kun…"

"Why?" he whispered when the rain subsided, "Why do you still love him? I hate it when I see you cry because of him."

Then he stepped back and spread his wings, "Goodbye, Harada-san."

Risa looked at him. No more tears in her eyes.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"WAIT!" she shouted. Satoshi halted from his position to fly and turned.

"The reason I cry… is because I do…"

"I don't understand you…"

She walked slowly towards him.

"I cry because the one I love is so far away…" her hands were now on his cheeks.

"it's Dark…isn't it?"

"No…" she whispered, "Dark-san is not the one I love, I just… don't want your hate on him grow like this."

He was silent.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"Today, I just realized, that you actually…cared for me, more than Dark did…" she said, "If you fly away, then you'll be far away from my heart again."

After hearing this, the wings on Satoshi's back disappeared. He leaned down on her and kisses her lightly on the lips. She was shocked at first, but then she gently closed her eyes and kissed him back.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

With out knowing it, Satoshi deepened the kiss, which gave her out a moan. His tongue entered her mouth, and he held on her waist while her fingers entwined with his wet, blue hair.

Then they broke apart for air, both had a blush on their faces.

Satoshi hugged her in his arms dearly and kiss her neck, whispering in her ear:

"I will no longer leave you, I'll never let you go…I love you Risa…"

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

He's no longer far away from her heart.


End file.
